The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga 【TRANSLATION】
by Vanarella
Summary: Kaito is an ice-cream lover and obsessed gamer who got the CD game he had always wanted! Did anyone think that a CD game would make his life a living hell as he's forced to play along? And did anyone think that he could get his soul mate or even get betrothed in this virtual world? [ALLxKaito. M for future chapters]【TRANSLATED】


**::**

**The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga**

**© Hikari Shourai**

**【TRANSLATED BY VANA】**

**::**

"Good afternoon, Sensei!" The pupils of his class called in unison as they bowed down politely to their sensei standing in front of the class. The brown haired sensei smiled and waved good-bye to all of them, leaving the beige-colored room along with all his pupils.

"_Yokatta~_ finally finished Kiyoteru-sensei's lessons as well~" A young, blue-haired man said. He stretched his hands, rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his hand.

"Kaito, Kaito... You're always sleeping," said a blonde girl suddenly, her long bangs almost covering her beautifully-proportioned face.

"You're wrong, Lily; I sleep, eat ice cream, then _I_ _play_ _games_~!" The young man named Kaito said. You only need to glance at him once to know that Kaito is _the most adorable uke_. But in reality, he was like most guys his age; his hobby consisted of playing videogames.

The girl immediately facepalmed. The girl's name was Kagamine Lily, Kaito's friend since high school. She's the only one who even bothers to talk to him, unlike others. They were always together.

Always stuck together, like glue.

While Kaito was the first child of the Shion family, he had a brother with nearly-identical looks to him, Nigaito. But Kaito often ignores his brother, not because of a grudge; in fact, he adores his brother, but games and ice cream are more important to him.

Crazily enough, he would trade in his family just to get more ice cream and videogames.

"Oops, it's already this late," Kaito muttered, checking his watch. He then picked up his bag and was just about to exit. "I have to go home now, _jaa~_" He called as he ran out the classroom hallway.

"Hey, Kaito! I wasn't finished with you!" The blue-eyed girl screamed annoyedly.

But it was too late, Kaito had already long disappeared.

"There must be a new game that he really wants to play..." Lily muttered with a sigh.

=Ice Cream=

"Whoa! Kaito-niisan? You're in a hurry," said the petite, blonde girl, nearly getting hit by Kaito.

"Eh? Oh, Rin, Len? How do you like your new classes? Didn't you have extra lessons?" Kaito asked good-naturedly to the blonde twins. They looked a lot like Lily, but it was blatantly obvious that Lily was their older sister.

The blonde boy frowned and nodded. "Yup, and it's really boring."

Rin giggled. "And since when were additional subjects _not_ boring, Len?"

Kaito laughed along, He knew how it felt to be a 9th grader at Voca Royal High School. Every day was hell and the school hours were extended to be longer.

"What game are you playing now, Kaito-niisan?" Len asked curiously. The blonde boy looked at him expectantly. He could only hope that Kaito was given the same CD of a game he already had so that Len could have a free game...

"_Lost Blue Kingdom Saga_!" Kaito said cheerfully. Kaito was always comfortable with Len because he was just as obsessed with videogames as Kaito was.

Len widened his eyes. "_SU-SUGOIII! _How did you get the CD?! It's a limited edition one! Only three games were sold in each state!" He cried ecstatically, his voice enthusiastic with shock.

Kaito smiled proudly. "I won the game by the official website's Q & A!"

Len wanted to faint. He knew that the website's Q & A game required an abnormally high knowledge of the games. Len tried it once for fun, and he was so close to punching his computer's LCD screen as he saw the first question.

Len, who was mad about these games was outdone by the blue-haired Shion. _Damn_.

"Ah, I'm done for now! I'll go first, I want to play the game now! _Jaa~ _Rin, Len!" Kaito said as he ran back to God knows where, leaving the exasperated souls of Rin and Len to rot in the halls.

=Ice Cream=

"Yosh!" Kaito smiled happy, he had filled up his fridge with his ice cream and had gotten changed into a different attire; a blue shirt and shorts, not forgetting the scarf that was always strewn around his neck, wherever and whenever he went. He didn't forget to lock his bedroom door so no one could bother him while he was playing, so he was all set.

He pressed a small button on his game console. Not long after, the start screen of the game popped up and his blue eyes went wide.

'This is truly the most anticipated videogames for _gamers_!'

_-Input Your Name-_

Kaito thought for a moment, and entered 'Kaito Shion' into the screen.

_-Input Your Gender-_

_*Male_

_*Female_

Kaito began to feel confused, why was the game asking for his gender? It wasn't that important, but Kaito pressed male just for the sake of it.

_-Choose Your Favorite Color-_

_*Teal_

_*Red_

_*Purple_

_*Black_

_*Violet_

"What the hell is this game?" Kaito murmured, "There's no blue, though... The colors are all really weird." He complained to himself, choosing the color purple as a substitute.

-_Choose The Color You Hate-_

_*Teal_

_*Red_

_*Black_

_*Violet_

"Hah?" He realized that there was no blue at all in this game. He was starting to feel suspicious of this game...

"Ah, maybe it's just to determine my partner in this game~"

And the color black was chosen.

_Thank you for your patience… the game will start on 10 seconds. Please wait…_

"Heee? This game's really strange…" Kaito murmured

_10_…

Kaito waited patiently in front of his TV screen, his fingers clasped tightly onto his gaming console.

_8…_

_7…_

"Oh god, why do I suddenly feel sleepy...? I want to play this game, though..." Kaito muttered to himself.

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

"Don't, Kaito! Don't! You have to finish this game first!" Kaito tried to encourage himself, but his desire to sleep was too strong. Kaito rested his hand on his cheek, his eyes gradually starting to droop.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"I'm... too tired..."

0…

BRUK!

Kaito was immediately greeted by darkness as he simultaneously started to sleep as soon as the game started.

_Start Game._

_Welcome to the Lost Blue Kingdom, Kaito Shion, The Lost Blue Prince._

=Blue Prince=

"Ngghh... " Kaito yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times, and almost immediately, the tiredness wept away as he observed his surroundings. Not his bedroom for sure.

"E-Eh?! Where am I?!" He cried all of a sudden. He tried to identify where he was in the vicinity, but there was nothing he could recognize. He didn't know where he was. There were only towering trees and large bushes surrounding him.

Kaito began to feel frightened. You see, this dense blue-haired boy was quite whiny and defenseless, so therefore, the girls who are fujoshis in his class secretly think that he is the _most adorable uke_ or _rapeable_.

Crackle…

Quickly, Kaito immediately turn round. Cold sweat started to trickle down his forehead, his eyes starting to pool with tears because of fear. The shrubs in front of him started to move.

But he was more didn't because of the chance that ghosts could appear ... _'D-did God punish me because I didnM pay attention to Nigaito?'_ Kaito sobbed silently.

Crackle!

The sound came closer and Kaito's body involuntarily began to share. The figure revealed itself and Kaito immediately closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears.

"Eh? Is someone there?"

_Huh? Was a voice of a tiger or ghost this smooth and rich? It was pleasant-sounding, anyway..._

"Hey, you okay?"

_Anyway, since when was a tiger be able to speak a human language? You're really stupid, Kaito..._

"Hoi!"

Kaito felt his head being lifted up and he slowly opened his eyes with a wince.

"Eh?"

"..." The person who lifted his chin was staring at him with intense, violet eyes like as he was stabbing Kaito. The blue-haired young man was starting to feel very uncomfortable. "A-ano ..." he said quietly, barely a whisper. Who _wouldn't_ feel uncomfortable if it looked like someone wanted to kiss them?

The man swept his long, purple hair backwards and sighed, letting a smile grace on his lips.

"A-ano..."

"Finally, I've found you, Prince..." He said with a smile. He crossed his right hand over his chest and bowed deeply. "The Lost Prince of The Lost Blue Kingdom, Kaito Shion."

"HAAAAAHHHH?!" Kaito exclaimed, his blue eyes rounded with shock.

The young man wearing golden-rimmed glasses smiled and laughed. He stood up from his place. "Let's go back to the kingdom, my prince..." He said gently, holding out his hand.

Kaito stared at the tall purple-haired man, his eyes flicking up and down. He was wearing a complicated-uniform, but it did look good on him...

"Prince...?"

Kaito spluttered, being brought back by his daze. "Uh... Uhm, maybe you got the wrong person?" Kaito stared at the young man, who looked slightly confused before bursting into laughter. Like his speaking voice, his laughter was also pleasant to the ears!

"Whatever are you talking about, Prince Kaito? Did you forget about me? It's me, Gakupo Kamui. Protector, steward, as well as your friend from childhood," the man named 'Gakupo' said with a smile.

Kaito looked confused, knowing he never had a childhood friend.

"Ah, I guess you must've hit a tree branch again, huh? " Gakupo said, chuckling again. Kaito's face flushed, he wasn't that stupid to hit a tree branch. Well, maybe once or twice, but...

"A-ano ... Kamui-san ... Where is this place?" Kaito asked quietly. He glanced at the sword on Gakupo's belt. His face instantly hardened... That sword...

Gakupo stared at him with confused and suspiscion overt on his face, it wasn't usual that the Prince called him 'Kamui-san'. Maybe it was because of his Prince's amnesia...

"Hmph... We're in the land of Azureridge, Prince. This place's named Memoirs Forest. Where we begin, remember?" Gakupo said, somewhat annoyance lacing his words as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kaito was speechless, as the cogs in his brain began to whirr. Azureridge was the name of a world that was in the game preview of The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga... As everything fell into place, then that must mean...

"Have I entered the gaming world…?!"

* * *

**T/N: **AKU TAK BERTURTUR BAHASA SAYA SENDIRI PANDAI. /menangis

O-oh! Yeah, hey guys! Yup, yup! I translated a fic! 8DDD! I feel so happy now, because 75% of this was human translation C: According to Neku's note on the original TLBKS, the uniform Gakupo's wearing is from the LOVELESSxxx PV, which explains why he's wearing glasses 8) It's a pretty sexy uniform. Just saying.

Idea is not mine btw. I was given permission to translate this 8D

(Also, I now have a fanfic schedule. Look on my profile and see how I update now. Cubism's next and nearly finished 8D)

Review, please? I can't say it'll make me faster but they're encouraging to the original author 8D

- Vana


End file.
